


Crazy Love

by fortheloveofmisha



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Depression, F/M, fluffly fluff, self-hate, single!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofmisha/pseuds/fortheloveofmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has some self-hate problems but Jensen cheers her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Jensen story and I wanted it to be fluffy and cute and well this is also my first fluffy and cute story as well. I know Crazy Love was written by Jason but for the sake of the story pretend otherwise. I hope you all enjoy!

You never understood how you ever got lucky enough to be able to call Jensen yours. You never thought of yourself as attractive, neither did Hollywood, or even some of Jensen’s fans. The hate had been frequent here lately and Jensen had always tried to tell you just to ignore it but you could never help it. The things they said you believed because you already thought most of it about yourself. With the hate came the depression and it was always at its worst when Jensen was gone to a con or filming. Today he happened to be filming and a couple of minutes on twitter led you to where you were now. You sat in the bathroom floor after looking at yourself in the mirror and picking apart your flaws. The tears had started flowing and you slipped into the depression. You never knew Jensen was even home till he was in front of you.

“(Y/N) baby hey look at me,” his voice pulled you out of your mind.

You let your eyes look up at him and there was panic all over his face.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?”

“Nothing I’m fine,” you mumbled.

“This does not seem like you are fine (Y/N). Please talk to me,” he begged.

You let out a sigh and you could feel the tears threatening to fall again but you held them in. You nodded agreeing to finally tell Jensen everything. He slid down next to you and looked at you ready to listen.

“I’ve never been very happy with myself. Nothing about the way I look or the way I am makes me happy. I don’t even know how I got you and neither does anyone else. Hollywood, your fans, none of them believes I deserve you and they are all right because I don’t. I am the farthest thing from your type and I have no idea what you see in me…” your voice cut off as more tears started to fall.

“I’m going to stop you right there because everything coming out of your mouth is so wrong. Sweetheart you have no idea how incredible I find you and I am so sorry if I have not told you this enough. (Y/N) I think you are the most amazing and beautiful woman I have ever set my eyes on. I don’t give a crap about what Hollywood has to say about you and for my fans they are just jealous of you. I never want you to doubt yourself or think these things about you ever again and I will do everything I can to keep you from doing so because I love you so much and it breaks my heart to see you like this. It hurts me so much to know you think those things about yourself,” Jensen had turned your face in his hands so you were looking each other in the eyes.

You had started crying harder but there were no longer tears of sadness it was all happy and a smile had spread across your face and Jensen matched it right away.

“There she is,” he chuckled.

“Thank you Jensen for loving me and for everything. I don’t even know what to say,” you smiled softly.

“Baby you don’t have to thank me for any of that.”

Jensen let his lips softly fall on yours and you kissed him back. He pulled you close wrapping his arms around you.

“Baby let me show you how beautiful I think you are,” his voice was so soft and gentle it gave you chills.

You simply nodded your head and Jensen wrapped his arms under your legs and around you before picking you up and carrying you bridle style to your shared bedroom. He laid you down softly on the bed letting his lips attach to yours. It was slow and soft every movement that was made as Jensen started to undress you and you him. The both of you were completely naked and lips barley parted each other. He started letting his lips travel around your body. His eyes locked to yours and you looked down at him letting your fingers lace lazily in his hair. He was laying kisses everywhere there was empty skin.

“Beautiful,” he would whisper between every single kiss.

You smiled as you watched him unable to keep the few tears that were coming down your face. You felt overwhelmed with the love Jensen was showing towards you. It wasn’t that you haven’t felt it before, he always made you feel loved but tonight you needed it more than normal. Once he let his lips trace over ever place he could reach he came back to your lips. The both of you were not in the mood for foreplay so he lined himself up and slipped inside. It was the most emotional sex you had ever had. There were sweet nothings spoke to you in your ear and some tears were shed. Jensen made you feel incredible for the first time in a long time. You both hit your highs at the same time moaning the others name and more sweet nothings. Jensen pulled out of you but never away leaving you close to him. He kissed you once again before kissing your forehead.

“Thank you Jensen,” you mumbled.

“Please don’t thank me sweetheart. Now get some sleep,” he whispered to you with a smile.

You dozed off to sleep with a smile on your face.

***

The next morning you woke up your eyes fluttering open to soft sunlight making its way into your room. You saw nothing but empty bed beside you and then you smelt food.

“Good morning sweetheart!” Jensen’s voice made you look at the door and there he stood with a tray full of food and a small vase of flowers.

“Jensen you didn’t have to do this,” you smiled softly as you sat up and he brought the tray to you and sitting on the other side.

“Of course I do. My girl deserves breakfast in bed,” he gave you a smile.

There were two plates piled with his famous pancakes, eggs, and bacon. You both dug in eating in a comfortable silence.

“Everything was delicious Jensen thank you,” you gave him a soft smile.

“Stop thanking me sweetheart. I got one more little surprise for you,” he walked over to his guitar in the corner of the room and took a seat again in front of you.

You messed a little with the tuning then gave you a smile before he started to strum a soft but upbeat tune before his voice came in.

_I can feel her heart beat from a thousand miles_

_And the heavens open every time she smiles_

_I'm running to her that’s where I belong_

_I'm running to her like a rivers song_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She’s got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling down_

_And I'm running to her when the sun goes down_

_She takes away my trouble, she take away my grief_

_She takes away my heartache, and I go right to sleep_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_Yes I need her in daytime_

_And yes I need her in the night_

_Yes I want to throw my arms around her_

_Kiss her hug her and I kiss and hug her tight_

_When I’m returning from a long day_

_She gives me some sweet lovin It brightens up my day_

_It makes me righteous, and yes it makes me whole_

_It makes me mellow right down in to my soul_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

The song came to an end and your smile could have broken your face.

“Jensen that was beautiful,” you sat you and gave him a soft kiss.

“It was no problem I sat up all night writing it for you because I couldn’t get it out of my head,” he smiled softly at you.

“All night? Jensen you didn’t have to do that.”

“Sweetheart I wanted to.”

“I love you,” you chuckled at him.

“I love you too sweetheart,” he smiled before his lips crashed against yours.


End file.
